Impossible Love
by Miiriia
Summary: Bella, sur le point de s'unir à Edward, découvre un secret. Des brûlures l'a font souffrir jour et nuit dans son dos. Lorsqu'elle découvre la source de ces brûlures et que Rosalie lui avoue son secret. Leurs existences prennent des tournures terrifiantes.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous, **

**Ceci est mes débuts. Toutes critiques affirmatives comme négatives sont les bienvenues. J'ai besoin de ces critiques pour m'amélioré. Je vous laisse donc découvrir le prologue d' Impossible Love. **

**Résumé : **Bella, sur le point de s'unir à Edward, découvre un secret. Des brûlures l'a font souffrir jour et nuit dans son dos. Lorsqu'elle découvre la source de ces brûlures et que Rosalie lui avoue son secret. Leurs existences prennent des tournures terrifiantes. Elles quittent les Cullens et rejoignent leurs origines. La joie règne quelques années. Mais leurs passés les rattrapera plus vite que l'ombre. Rosalie devra faire un choix sur ces origines et Bella devra choisir entre les deux hommes de sa vie.

**Je sais que je vais être méchante. Je vais faire souffrir tout le monde, et je vais tuer des personnages. Mais ce n'est qu'une histoire comme parmi tant d'autres. J'en ferrais d'autres plus joyeuses par la suite. Impossible Love devrait compté une vingtaine de chapitres. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologue.**

"- Edward Antohny Masen Cullen, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Isabella Marie Swan, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui je le veux, dit-il avec son sourire en coin que j'aimais tant."

J'entendis des sanglots étouffés au loin. C'était ceux d'Esmée. Je ne me détournais pas, gardant mes yeux dans ceux de mon futur mari.

"- Isabella Marie Swan, voulez-vous prendre pour époux, Edward Anthony Masen, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui je le veux, répondit-je dans un murmure, en regardant droit dans les yeux topaze d'Edward ce qui me fit rougir."

Il dirigea sa main vers la mienne, la sera en une petite pression en me regardant amoureusement. Nous étions dans notre bulle, je ne voyais que lui, l'homme parfait dont je n'étais rien à ces côtés de lui, moi, simple fille banale et maladroite. Pourtant, j'étais devant un prêtre avec un bel apollon en face de moi. S'il y a trois ans, on m'aurait dit que j'allais me marier avec un vampire, j'aurais ri à la figure de la personne. Les paroles du prêtre me ramena au présent.

" Si quelqu'un veut s'opposer à l'union de ces deux êtres chers, qu'il se lève et parle."

J'arrachais mes yeux de ceux d'Edward pour me tourner vers la foule. Alice, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire en grand, il y avait 700 invités dans cette église de Forks. Mais pas de Charlie en vue, ni de Renée. Charlie avait mal pris mon mariage, qu'il m'avait virée de la maison, rien qu'en y pensant je sentais une douleur sans nom me déchirer le coeur. J'aurais voulu qu'il m'accompagne à l'autel comme un père l'aurait fait. Quant a Renée, elle l'ignorait mon mariage. Je n'ai pas voulue lui dire tellement j'avais eu peur qu'elle réagisse de la même manière que mon père. Alors que le prêtre allait reprendre la suite de la cérémonie, les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent avec fracas. Une femme élégante sortis de l'ombre et s'avança dans l'allée avec des pas si gracieux. Je me demandais un instant, si c'était un vampire. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de l'autel, je reconnue ma mère. Attendez, ma mère, élégante et gracieuse ?? C'est alors que je me rendis compte que ma mère n'avait pas changé mais, que ses yeux n'exprimant que colère et haine, la rendait encore plus belle. Allait-elle faire un scandale le jour de mon mariage ? Je remarquai alors, que son regard exprimant la colère et la haine était dirigée vers Edward, qui lui semblait perdu et frustré comme lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à lire dans mes pensées. Puis ma mère se détourna de lui pour me regarder. Ses yeux étaient noirs de colère. Elle m'étudia de tout mon être, j'avais même l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées. Sans le voir, je tremblais ^à l'intérieur de moi. Étais-ce vraiment ma mère ? J'effaçais la question de mon esprit et soutenue le regard de Renée sur moi. Après m'avoir longuement regardé, elle ouvrit la bouche pour déclarer d'une voix ferme et glaciale que je ne lui connaissais pas.

" Je m'oppose à ce mariage "...


	2. Chapter 1

**Impossible Love.**

**Chapitre 1. L'annonce.**

Je m'éveillai sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux, voulant me rendormir. Je sentais le doux frôlement des draps en soie. De la soie ? Me dis-je. J'ouvris les yeux rapidement, sentant qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Je vis alors que j'étais dans la chambre d'Edward, désormais notre chambre. Je regardais autour de moi et je remarquais alors qu'il n'était pas dans la pièce. Mais Alice, fidèle d'elle- même était présente en train de fouiller dans mes valises, rapportés la veille après l'annonce du mariage à Charlie. En y pensant, je sentais mes larmes revenir. Mais Alice, ne me laissa pas dans mes pensées, puisqu'elle me dit en marmonnant :

- Bella, tu n'as rien d'acceptable à mettre..., elle soupira et souri au bout de quelques minutes ce qui me rendit méfiante, Oh, Bella va te préparer, nous allons faire du shopping !

Elle sautillait partout, tellement heureuse tout en me trouvant des vêtements qui me seraient convenables pour une dernière journée. Moi part-contre, je dus devenir plus que blanche, le shopping c'était mon pire cauchemar surtout avec Alice dans les parages. Elle avait le but de faire tous les magasins de marques du centre commerciale. Et je n'aimais pas que l'on dépense pour moi... et elle allait me faire courir dans tous les magasins pour mettre de l'argent en l'air... Elle interrompît encore une fois le fil de mes pensées.

- Oh, on regarda les robes de mariée, dit-elle, enthousiasme par son idée et on pourra faire les bijouteries pour trouver l'alliance que tu passeras au doigt d'Edward, ajouta t-elle, et...

Je ne l'écoutais plus. Mon mariage. C'était l'une des exigences d'Edward. Je devais me marier pour pouvoir devenir vampire. Oui, Edward était un vampire, mais "végétarien" c'est-à-dire qu'il ne buvait pas de sang humain. Et pour pouvoir vivre aux côtes de mon futur mari éternellement, il faut que je sois comme lui sinon j'allais vieillir et mourir tandis que lui sera figée dans ses 17 ans et survivra pour l'éternité puisqu'il était déjà mort. Mais Edward ne voulait pas me transformer, car il ne veut pas m'enlever mon âme et mon humanité pour devenir un monstre. Ce qui était complètement stupide selon mon avis. Donc il avait exigé le mariage et moi ma transformation. Nous étions doués pour les compromis. Au début, j'étais contre le mariage, je ne voulais pas me marier à 18 ans. Je me trouvais trop jeune pour ça. Et puis au fur à mesure que la date approchais, j'avais hâte d'être la femme d'Edward. Mais je ne l'avouerais rien au monde. D'ailleurs en parlant d'Edward, ou était-il ?

- Alice, où est Edward ? questionnais-je.

- A la chasse, me répondit elle, maintenant à la douche et vite. Nous devons partir sans tarder sinon on n'aura jamais le temps de faire toutes les boutiques avant la fermeture, ajouta t-elle, en me fourrant dans mes bras les habits que je devais mettre et me pousser dans la salle de bain personnel d'Edward.

Je grimaçais de souffrance, en fermant la porte derrière moi, elle m'avait poussé par le dos et hors je ressentais une douleur sans nom depuis quelques jours. Je commençais a avoir le dos rouge et j'avais deux traits de 15 cm environs aux omoplates comme si quelque chose menaçait de sortir. Lorsque l'on touchait cet endroit, j'avais la peau qui brulait malgré la couche de vêtement qui le cachait. Mais pas question, d'alerter les Cullen dans leur joie d'organiser le mariage, pour une douleur au dos qui disparaitra d'ici quelques jours ou même quelques heures. Je me déshabillais et entra avec empressement dans la cabine de douche. Laissant l'eau chaude couler sur ma peau, je me détendis et je partais dans mes pensées concernant mon père. La veille même, nous étions allés annoncer le mariage à Charlie, mon père. Je me souviens encore a quel point j'étais tellement stressé que je n'arrêtais pas de nouer et dénouer mes mains avant même d'être arrivé chez lui. Edward l'avait remarqué et avait pris ma main dans la sienne tout en conduisant vers mon lieu de domicile. Lorsque nous étions arrivés, mon état n'avait fait que d'empirer. Je me souviens encore du baiser d'Edward avant de sortir de la voiture. Il m'avait embrassé avec tellement d'ardeur, de tendresse et de courage. J'avais alors remarqué qu'il était lui aussi nerveux. Je ne pensais pas qu'annoncer le mariage à son futur beau-père l'aurait rendu si nerveux. Lorsqu'il avait détaché ses lèvres des miennes et que mon rythme cardiaque repartait à une allure raisonnable, je lui avais lancé :

- Nerveux ?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas, m'avait rétorqué, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je vais devoir faire face au père de ma fiancée qui risque de me tirer dessus, car j'ai demandé la main de sa fille, avait t-il ajouter ironiquement

Je n'avais pas pus m'empêcher de rire et il m'avait alors renvoyé un regard noir, noir comme l'enfer. Ce regard m'aurait fait peur, il y a deux ans mais j'étais tellement habituée désormais de côtoyer des vampires que cela ne me fessait plus rien.

Puis nous étions sortis de la voiture et mon coeur était repartit dans sa course folle tellement j'avais peur. Edward m'avait pris la main et l'avait serré plus qu'il ne devrait, signe qu'il était vraiment nerveux. J'avais ouvert la porte d'entrée à une lenteur exagérés. Et j'avais héler mon père :

- Papa, je suis là...enfin nous sommes là...

- Bella ? avait-il répondu.

Je n'aimais guère la façon dont il avait de me héler quand je rentrais alors qu'il savait que c'était moi. J'avais entendu le canapé faire un bruit sourd lorsqu'il se leva et les pas lourds qui s'amplifiaient au fur à mesure qu'il arrivée dans l'entrée. Il m'avait pris dans ses bras me dégageant de ceux d'Edward par la même occasion. Je voyais très peu mon père ces derniers temps, car je passais mon temps avec Edward et je dormais chez lui. Il avait grogné en guise de réponse lorsque mon futur mari, ne se débarrassant pas de sa politesse, lui avait dit bonjour, ce qui m'avait exaspérée.

Papa, nous sommes ici, car nous avons quelque chose à te dire, avais-je dis avec hésitation.

Je devais vraiment être nerveuse, car mon père était devenu très vite soupçonneux. Il hocha la tête en regardant mon amoureux, l'air de se demander si c'était de la faute à lui et se dirigea vers la cuisine, le lieu tellement sacré de toutes les discutions importantes que nous avons eus. Mon futur mari, avait les lèvres et les mâchoires serrées comme s'il se retenait de rire de ce que Charlie avait dit par pensées. En tout cas il était plus détendu que tout à l'heure. J'allais suivre mon père lorsque mon fiancé me pris par les hanches en m'embrassant le cou et m'a chuchoté que tout irait bien, puis nous nous sommes entrés dans la cuisine avant que Charlie n'explose. Il était déjà assis avec une tasse de café entre les mains. Edward et moi, nous nous sommes assis sur les chaises restantes. Et j'avais ouvert la bouche, hésitante :

- Papa, Edward et moi, nous allons ... nous..., je m'étais interrompu une boule dans la gorge.

- Vous allez ...vous... avait repris mon père d'une voix devenue de plus en plus soupçonneuse.

- Marier, avait lâché très vite que je n'étais pas sûr qu'il m'avait comprise

Mon père qui était en train de boire une gorgée de son café, s'était étouffé et avait ouvert les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, avant de tourné du vert au rouge. Pendant un instant, j'avais cru qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque. Il m'avait hurlé dessus en articulant difficilement sur chaque mot tellement il était rouge de colère.

- TU ...ES....EN...ENCEINTE !? ...REPONDS....M...MOI !

Enceinte ? J'étais tellement surprise que je m'étais mise a bafouiller.

- Enceinte ?...Bi...Bien...s..s..sur....que...non...

- Ne me mens pas !

J'avais alors sentis la main d'Edward sur la mienne en signe de courage. J'avais repris lentement de l'assurance et j'avais déclaré à mon père.

- Non, je ne suis PAS enceinte, en appuyant sur le "PAS", si tu veux tout savoir, je suis encore vierge, avait-je ajoutée, en un rougissement.

Mon père s'était calmé mais, restait tendu, quelque chose le préoccupait. Ce qu'il m'avait confirmé en lâchant :

- Et Jacob ?

J'avais sentis Edward se raidir. Jacob, qui était mon meilleur ami et loup garou, bien que je l'avais aimé plus qu'un simple frère était un sujet délicat pour moi comme pour Edward. J'avais choisi Edward et il était parti de la Push pour soulager sa peine dans le Canada...Revenant dans le présent, j'avais rétorqué à Charlie :

- Jacob n'est plus rien pour moi. Je suis ta fille, je serais son mari et Jacob, je ne suis que son ex-meilleure amie.

J'avais sursauté quand Edward pris pour la première fois la parole depuis le début de l'entretien.

- Chef Swan, je sais que j'ai fait souffrir votre fille en quittant Forks... et je le regrette énormément. Mais je ne suis plus rien sans elle, juste une épave qui ne vit plus. Je ne vis que pour elle, elle est mon oxygène, mon coeur, ma vie. Je suis amoureux de votre fille plus que vous ne le croyez et je veux l'épouser pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Ce n'est pas une décision prise sur un coup de tête mais, nous y avons réfléchi longuement avant de nous décider à s'unir. Je l'aime plus que ma vie.

J'étais tellement émue parce qu'il avait dit avec tant d'assurance, que je m'étais mise à pleurer comme une madeleine. Charlie avait regardé mon amoureux bizarrement avec une panique étrange et de la colère contre lui-même, je crois . J'ai cru même y avoir aperçu une lueur de haine dans son regard. Il avait ouvert la bouche pour y dire :

- Bien, je vous donne mon consentement.

J'étais tellement heureuse que je lui avais sauté dans ses bras, mais il m'avait repoussé gentiment. J'avais regardé mon amoureux, totalement perdue, ce que j'avais vu dans son regard m'avait choquée. Il était chagriné et se sentait coupable. Il savait ce que Charlie allait m'annoncer.

Lorsqu'il avait prononcé ses paroles qui m'avaient déchirée le coeur, les larmes coulaient à gros flots sur mes joues.

- Je ne fais que ça pour ton bien ma chérie mais, si tu te maries avec lui je ne veux plus te revoir mettre les pieds dans cette maison. Je sais d'avance que tu fais une erreur et que ce Cullen n'est pas ton âme soeur. C'est à toi de choisir. Si tu le choisis, emballe tes affaires et quitte ma maison dans l'heure qui suit. Juste un dernier conseil, préviens ta mère tout de suite.

J'avais choisi Edward, puis j'étais montée dans ma chambre, faire mes valises. J'avais quitté la maison familiale pour toujours. Edward m'avait demandé si c'était vraiment ce que je voulais, puis après que j'y ai répondu, on avait quittés la rue. Je m'étais faite une raison, cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre comme je voulais devenir un Vampire. Je quittais l'adolescence pour une vie d'adulte.

Je revins à l'instant présent lorsqu'Alice brailla de me dépêcher. Je sortis de la douche en séchant mes larmes qui avaient coulé en repensant à la veille, je m'essuyais et démêla mes cheveux. Je décidais alors, que je ne préviendrais pas ma mère de mon mariage. Si elle réagissait de la même manière que Charlie ? J'en avais trop peur. Puis, j'en étais sûr, il voulait que je la prévienne pour qu'elle me convains de ne pas me marier. J'étais déterminée et rien au monde ne changerait ma décision. Je m'habillais. Alice m'avait choisi, un T-shirt bleue marine avec un jean très simple. Et j'enfilais par-dessus mon t-shirt, un gilet léger de couleur marron.

Puis je sortis de la salle de bain en soupirant.

- C'est parti pour une journée de torture.


End file.
